character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Entei (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Entei (Japanese: エンテイ Entei) is a Fire Type Legendary Pokémon. Along with Raikou and Suicune, it is one of the Legendary beasts resurrected by Ho-Oh after the burning of the Brass Tower. Out of the three beasts, Entei is said to represent the flames that burned the Brass Tower. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Entei Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Several hundreds of years old Classification: Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Volcano Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Decent degree of Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Immunity to burns, Sound Manipulation, Minor Darkness Manipulation, Possibility of Burning the opponent, Resistance to Bug, Steel, Grass, Ice, and Fairy Type moves, Able to absorb all Fire Type moves. Attack Potency: Small Country level (As a Legendary Pokémon, Entei should not be weaker than the regional Pokémon. In this case Tyranitar. Its roars cause volcanic eruptions. Should be somewhat comparable to Moltres) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Suicune and Raikou, and somewhat comparable to Shaymin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally. Ranges from extended melee range to tens of kilometers with certain moves of various types. Possibly planetary with its roar. (Dex Entry from Gen IV forwards repeatedly states that a volcano erupts "somewhere around the globe" when it roars) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Entei is weak to Water, Rock, and Ground Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pressure:' Entei exerts a pressure on the opponent which causes them to expend twice as much energy tiring them out twice as quickly. *'Inner Focus:' Entei cannot be made to flinch. *'Flash Fire:' Entei absorbs all Fire Type moves aimed at it and increases the power of its own instead of taking damage. *'Sacred Fire:' Entei's signature move. Entei fires off a beautiful and mystical flame at the opponent. It has a high chance of causing a burn. Should Entei be frozen it will be able to thaw out. *'Eruption:' Entei fires off a powerful stream of flames hitting multiple opponents. *'Extrasensory:' Using a telekinetic force Entei attacks the opponent possibly making them flinch. If the opponent has somehow made themselves smaller, such as through Minimize, it's power is doubled. *'Lava Plume:' Entei scorches the area around it hitting multiple opponents and allies. It has a decent chance of causing burns. *'Bite:' Entei bites the opponent possibly making them flinch. *'Leer:' Entei leers at the opponent lowering their defense. *'Ember:' Entei fires off a small stream of embers at the opponent possibly burning them. *'Roar:' Entei roars at the opponent scaring them off. *'Fire Spin:' Entei fires off a spiraling stream of flames that is very difficult to escape once caught inside of. *'Stomp:' Entei stomps the opponent. If the opponent somehow makes themselves smaller, such as through Minimize, then its power is doubled. *'Flamethrower:' Entei fires off a stream of flames that can cause burns. *'Swagger:' Entei shows a display of swagger which confuses the opponent. *'Fire Fang:' Entei coats its fangs with flames and bites the opponent. It has a chance to burn and/or make the opponent flinch. *'Fire Blast:' Entei fires off a star-shaped blast of fire at the opponent potentially causing a burn. *'Calm Mind:' Entei calms its mind boosting its special attack and special defense. *'Overheat:' Entei fires off an intense stream of flames. This lowers Entei's special attack however. *'Flare Blitz:' Entei covers itself in flames and recklessly charges the opponent potentially causing a burn. Entei receives recoil damage however. Should Entei be frozen it will be able to thaw out. Gallery cb6b41a9d4f0f0b92d4799a69c9627d5.jpg|Shiny Entei Ranger_3_Ranger_Sign_artwork.png thumb-1920-206181.jpg|Legendary Beasts Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6